1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card installation device and, more particularly, to a card installation device capable of assisting a user in installing a small card into a card slot of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far there are various card slots disposed on a periphery of a casing of an electronic device for different types of cards correspondingly, such as Subscriber Identity Module card (SIM card), Micro Secure Digital card (Micro SD card), Mini Secure Digital card (Mini SD card), Multi Media Card (MMC), and so on. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an electronic device 1 and two cards 2a, 2b with different sizes of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, there are two card slots 10a, 10b disposed on one side of a casing of the electronic device 1 for the cards 2a, 2b with different sizes. For example, the card 2a may be a SIM card and the card 2b may be a Micro SD card. Since the sizes of the cards 2a, 2b are small, it is inconvenient for a user to insert the cards 2a, 2b into corresponding card slots 10a, 10b by hand. If the user does not align the cards 2a, 2b with the card slots 10a, 10b during insertion or inserts the cards 2a, 2b into the card slots 10a, 10b with large force, the cards 2a, 2b and/or the card slots 10a, 10b may be damaged.